


Noble Transgression

by Brittsis



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coats, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Gangs, Mass Effect 3, Tenth Street Reds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe of earthborn Shepard that didn't join the Alliance at eighteen. Instead she returned to the gang and took over the Tenth Street Reds. The Reapers arrive and the Reds are determined to defend their city. Major Coats is in Big Ben, struggling to survive, when he's discovered by scouts from the gang. He's rescued but his duty and morals have him struggling to understand Shepard's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had this idea suddenly and had to play it out.  
> Read and enjoy.

Graham ran out of adrenaline last night. He used the last shot as the sky darkened and the monsters came out to play. Hours passed and his vigil continued. Three days into his post and it was catching up to him. The wound in his thigh was too deep for the medi gel. His blood pooled on the tile floor under him as it slowly leaked from his body. He needed medical attention but was too weak to climb down the stairs. He was slipping in and out of consciousness when he footsteps on the stairs. Someone or something had entered the clock tower and was climbing up. The enemy had found him.

He reached for his rifle but it proved too heavy for his weakened arms. For several minutes he watched the top of the stars in fear. Despair filled him as panic gripped his heart. This couldn’t be the end. He grunted and struggled to pull his body across the room. There were grenades in the supply crates. If he could just reach them he could toss them down on the fuckers. He made it a few feet before dark spots began to form in his vision. His breathing became labored and pain shot through him at each movement. Desperation had him stretching out but his fingers just barely brushed the metal crate. A head peeked over the stairway edge and Graham weakly pulled himself closer. His hand closed over the grenade just as the world went black. 

\-----------------

Hansel and Gretel were twins that were abandoned by their parents when they were barely two. They’d be found huddled in a alleyway clutching a loaf of bread. Neither knew their names or where they came from. The Tenth Street Reds had found them and taken them into the fold. The leader and commander became their mother, teaching them how to survive on the streets. Now, at the age of twelve, they scouted and scavenged for their family. 

They gained entrance to the clock tower and began to pick it clean. Anything useful was stored in their packs or hidden for retrieval at a later date. Hansel was the first to reach the top, his eyes instantly finding the sniper rifle. He hurried over and collapsed it as his sister entered behind her. 

“What have you found Hansel?” Gretel asked.

“A rifle, I think Jo will like it.”

Gretel nodded then spotted the other supplies stacked nearby. “Water and food, someone must have been held up in here.”

“And they still are,” Hansel spotted the man lying on the ground and inched his way over. “I don’t think he’s alive.”

“Looks military,” Gretel observed and went to stand by her brother. “His boots look new, check him.”

Hansel frowned, “I checked the last one.”

“And I checked the one before that and she was worth five of yours.” Gretel pointed out. “Nothing but blood and yuck that you wouldn’t go near and what did we find?”

“A pistol and communications on the reaper movements,” Hansel groaned. 

“That’s right. Now get searching while I pack up the supplies.”

Hansel sighed and stuck his tongue out at his sister when she turned away. He hated this part and she knew it. Part of him feared that the dead would get back up and attack him for searching their bodies. He inched his way over and did a quick glance over. Right off he spotted the battle knife belted at the man’s waist. Hansel needed a new knife, having lost his in the head of a husk two days ago. Now he had no choice but to touch him.

Gathering his courage, Hansel knelt beside him and started working on the belt. He had it open and the sheath half way off when a large hand grabbed his wrist. A blood curdling scream left his mouth as he fell back and scurried away. Gretel hurried over to find her bother rocking against the wall while he screamed and the supposed dead man groaning.

“Hansel!” She shouted his name several times before he finally stopped screaming. “Go get Doc.”

The boy nodded and scrambled to his feet. He couldn’t get out of the tower quick enough. 

\--------------------------

Graham woke up and jolted in the cot. He was no longer in the tower, instead in a tunnel barely lit by hundred of candles. An iv was stuck in his arm and his clothes were gone. Frowning, he pushed himself up and lifted the sheet. The wound in his thigh had been cleaned and stitched closed. The small black thread was barbaric but was expected. Medical supplies would be scarce and his surroundings didn’t scream hospital. 

“Oh good you’re awake.” 

The voice had Graham dropping the sheet and snapping his gaze up. A young man stood in the doorway carrying a tray of food. “Where am I?"

“You’re safe.” The man walked closer and sat the tray down on the cot next to his. He pulled a pen light from his pocket. “Look at my ear please.”

Graham frowned but did as he was told. “You a doctor?”

The man chuckled and shook his head while checking Graham’s eyes. “No, med student. Name’s Larry Harrison, first year intern. And you?”

“Major Graham Coats. What happened?”

Larry nodded and continued his check up. “Some of our scouts found you in the clock tower. You were lucky, another couple hours and you’d have been dead.”

Larry lifted the stethoscope from his neck and in doing so revealed the tattoo on his wrist. Graham caught it and grabbed the man to pull the sleeve higher. Sure enough the gang tattoo was there in bright red letters. “I didn’t know gang members went to medical school.”

The kid yanked his hand from the Major’s grasp and pulled his sleeve back down. “The Tenth Street Reds are not your normal street gang. A lot changed when Jo gained leadership.”

“And will I meet this Jo?”

“If you play your cards right,” A woman person spoke from the door.

Larry snapped to attention and placed his right fist on his heart. He held the position until the woman nodded toward him. Larry relaxed and placed the food tray in Graham’s lap. Graham ignored the food, his thoughts on the display he just witnessed. This woman was in a position of power, one worthy of respect. The exchange had been very military and puzzled him. At first Graham thought her to be Jo, the leader but it didn’t work in his head. Larry, a medical intern, appeared to be in his mid twenties. The woman was small, no taller than his elbows. She was small and her face made him believe her no older than twenty. She was too young to be the person that put changes into affect so a kid could get the education and funding to go into med school.

Silence echoed around him and Graham realized that they were watching him. While he had been thinking and not paying attention they had asked him a question. He cleared his throat and chastised himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

The woman frowned at him. She couldn’t stand him. He could see it in her eyes and the way she stood. Graham expected her to sneer and walk away, deciding him not worth her time. Instead she came over and sat on the neighboring cot. “Doc tells me that you’re Major Graham Coats. I asked if you got separated from your unit.”

He shook his head, “Admiral Anderson positioned me there to cover the resistance’s and civilians’ retreat.”

“And your leg?”

“Swarmed by husks on my way up the tower.”

She frowned further, “And your extraction?”

Graham shook his head. “There wasn’t any.”

Understanding was quickly followed by anger. Her face twisted with it and eyes turned ice cold. “I thought your marines never left a man behind.”

“We do when it’s necessary.” He answered her, wondering where her distaste came from. Graham had understood the necessity of sniper cover. Because of him more lives had been saved as they lost ground to the reaper forces. Anderson didn’t want to make the order so Graham volunteered and left before the Admiral could order him to stay. One life didn’t outweigh the hundreds that had been evacuated. He had climbed those steps knowing that he wouldn’t see his unit again. He’d been prepared to face death, his duty overriding his survival instinct. What he hadn’t been expecting was two children stumbling upon his hiding spot and saving his life.  
Remembering the kids, he frowned. “There were two kids.”

She nodded, “Hansel and Gretel. They’re our best scouts and you’re lucky they found you. Once you’re well enough you should thank them.”

“And apologize,” Larry interrupted. “You gave Hansel quite a few nightmares.”

His brain started working in overdrive as they spoke. “How old are they?”

“They’re about twelve now, right Doc?”

Larry nodded, “To our best guess. We don’t know their birthdays.”

The temper was quick and burned hot. Graham clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. Each word dripped with malice as he glared at the woman. “What kind of person sends children into a war zone?”

Larry flinched and looked away. But the woman only narrowed her eyes at him. “What kind of person leaves a man to die without hope?”

“I volunteered!”

“And so did they,” She stood as she shouted at him. 

“That’s not the same. They’re children!” He shouted right back, losing his precious control. 

“I assure you Major, anyone in my army, including the children, is just as skilled as yours at the tasks assigned to them.” She spat it out, stressing each word. “This is our city, our home, and we will defend it.”

“Doc, let me know when our guest is well enough.” She barked the order at Larry before storming out of the room.

Graham pushed the tray aside and moved to follow her, not finished with the argument. Larry stopped him and pressed him back into the wall behind him. 

“Who the hell was that?” Graham growled out as the doctor replaced the tray and urged him to eat.

“That was the leader of the Tenth Street Reds, Jo Shepard.” Larry sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos. I hope you guys enjoy.

Jo stormed through the tunnels, pushing people out of the way that didn’t move quickly enough. Her temper was up and her patience was thin. What right did he have to judge her and her gang? She’d seen the way he looked at her. It wasn’t the first time someone looked at her with contempt nor would it be the last. But every time set her hackles up. Her size and appearance had always caused people to underestimate her and it pissed her off. She earned her respect and she expected to receive it. 

She had started with nothing. Just a young dirty orphan that wandered the streets begging for scraps. It didn’t take long for a gang to sweep her up but even then life had been a struggle. She’d been expected to pull her own weight. A breaking and entering, auto theft, and even a stint at prostitution kept her in and out of jail. School had been too much of a risk. They wanted paperwork she didn’t have and would’ve sent her into the foster system. Instead, she’d taught herself to read and stolen text books to educate herself. Her intelligence coupled with a fair hand at strategies had Jo considering the military. Jo had stepped into the first recruiter’s office on her eighteenth birthday. They refused her. No birth certificate, no diploma, below average physical ability, and a criminal record had barred her exit. They hadn’t even allowed her to take the aptitude test so she could prove herself.

Frustrated and angry, Jo returned to the gang and received a beating as a reward. She hadn’t received permission to leave and went behind the leader’s back in an attempt to escape. Her punishment was harsh and proved as a warning. During her months of recovery she planned for a better life. If she couldn’t leave the gang she would make the gang better. It took a year of plotting and gathering her allies but she disposed of the leader, his lieutenants, and anyone loyal to them. Slowly she made changed. Most criminal activity was stopped, the rest regulated and assigned on a volunteer basis only. Anyone younger than fifteen was sent to school with false documents. The rest were given a choice, support the gang, whether it be by legal or illegal means, or leave. They stopped tattooing everyone, leaving it a choice given when a member reached eighteen.

Those that received the tat were supported by the gang just as they supported them. Some were sent to college for professions that would benefit the Reds. Larry had been one such member. He received full scholarships but the gang paid for his housing and gave him an allowance in exchange for free health care once he received his degree. Most choose to stay.

It worked, better than she imagined. Life was bearable and no one was struggling. Jo took care of her family and accepted any orphan or lost soul she found. Life had been perfect until the Reapers arrived. The Reds fled into the abandoned tunnels that ran under London’s streets. Every member returned home and the fight began. Her strategic mind knew what needed to be done and went to work. 

So what if the younger one scouted for her? They volunteered and could move through the city quickly. Each knew the streets like the back of their eyelids. So what if she scavenged the dead and looted the abandoned? They needed it more than anyone. She housed over sixty people and they needed all the help they could get. Morals were set aside and survival became the foremost objective. 

Jo swung into the war room and calmed herself by studying the maps that lined the tables. Her lieutenants and advisors worked hard at their stations, searching for any weakness. They adopted guerilla warfare, setting up ambushes and retreating before reinforcements arrived. Her teams went places that even the Alliance refused to go. They raised neighborhoods and broke up indoctrination camps. But it wasn’t enough. Even with her limited intelligence Jo knew they were losing the war. It was only a matter of time before all resistance broke and the Reapers won. 

“Shepard?” Finch, her First Lieutenant and friend, stepped beside her and offered a mug of hot tea.

Jo took the mug and took a sip before answering him. “Our guest is awake and an Alliance officer.”

Finch frown at her and crossed his arms. “Does he know who we are?”

She nodded, “He noticed Doc’s tat. Of course he’s a judgmental prat.”

He sighed. Finch knew her feelings about anything Alliance. He’d been there when they rejected her and could only stand by as she was punished for trying to leave. When they were kids they both had such dreams. They’d join up and travel the stars. Their money would be squirreled away until they had enough to buy their own ship and retire. Together, the two of them were going to open a shipping business and live the high live. She’d gone into that recruitment office wide eyed and full of dreams. When she came out Jo had been a shell, broken. They were no fans of the Alliance and their stuck up ways. 

“Is he going to be a problem?” 

Jo shook her head, “Once he’s well enough we’ll give him his gear and take him to a safe zone then let him go. I want nothing to do with him.”

\-----------------------

Graham was going to go insane. He was alone, with no form of entertainment, and restricted to his bed. Hours had passed with him just staring at the ceiling. He tried sleeping but nightmares kept him awake. He gave up after waking up three separate times in cold sweets and his heart beating wildly. He began running combat simulations through his head when he had his first visitor.

“Do you mind?” Gretel asked from the door.

He pushed into a sitting position, making sure that the bed sheet kept everything covered. They still hadn’t returned his clothes. “No, please come in.”

She smiled at him and skipped over to the cot beside hers. Gretel sat crossed legged with her elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. “How long you staying?”

He shrugged, “I’ll leave as soon as they give me back my gear.”

“Where would you go?”

“I’d meet back up with my unit.”

Her smile dropped, “But they left you.”

Graham frowned, “Who told you that?”

Gretel shrugged, “Doc was talking with some of the soldiers and I was listening. Jo says it’s impolite but I’m very good at staying hidden and listening to the adults. Hansel is better than me though.”

“You two siblings?”

“Yes,” Gretel smiled at him again. “I don’t remember our parents or where we were before but the Reds are our family.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded, “Jo took care of us and assigned us to a great caregiver.”

He could feel the anger building. Graham knew what was happening. This child had been sent to manipulate him. She painted this vision of normalcy and family, trying to cloud his opinion of the woman. He gritted his teeth, “Why are you here Gretel?”

She dropped her hands and sat straight. “I… I just wanted to talk.”

He growled and slammed his fist on the bed. “God damn it, where’s Larry?”

“I don’t... I… did I do something wrong?”

The uncertainty in her voice had him pulling the temper back. He reminded himself that he wasn’t mad at her. She was only a child being used by those that should be protecting her. “No. Gretel, can you please go find Larry for me? Or some clothes. I need to speak with your leader.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy.  
> As always, I'm up for prompts.

Larry refused to give him clothes. The medic had ordered him to stay in bed. He had lost too much blood and his body needed rest. Graham had the upmost respect for doctors and didn’t argue with them. Good thing Larry wasn’t a doctor. Graham waited until he left the room before he got to work. Using his anger as fuel and the wall to steady himself, he got to his feet. He wrapped the sheet around his waist and stumbled out of the room.

It didn’t take him long to get lost and run out of energy. No one had been willing to help him. They ignored him when he fell and only sneered when he asked a question. It was very rude and only made his mood worse. He was determined to find Jo Shepard and chew her a new one. In the end, it was her that found him. 

Jo and Frank were walking to the mess when they found him. They turned the corner just in time to see Graham collapse to his knees. Finch hurried over to help while she just crossed her arms and glared at him. “What the hell are you doing out here?”  
“I was looking for you.” He snarled at her. 

“Did you think to ask for me?” Her tone was snide and demeaning.

“No, I thought I’d walk around until I was too weak to walk.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

Graham got back to his feet with Finch’s assistance and glared at her. “I asked everyone I came across; every single one of them turned away or muttered insults.”

Finch sighed, “He is Alliance, Shepard.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Graham demanded, throwing her words back at her. 

“That no one here wants an Alliance officer around.” Jo answered him before giving Finch a nonverbal order and walking away.

Finch saluted her before picking Graham up and throwing him over his shoulder. Graham shouted to be release but was too weak to do more. Finch ignored him and carried him down the hall. They entered a small room and he dumped Graham onto the bed. The bed was larger and softer than the cot he had been sleeping on. It left just enough room in the room for someone to walk around it and store a weapons locker in the corner. It was open to reveal mix matched armor and old weapons. There was nothing else in the room but Graham knew it was Jo’s room. 

“I wanted to talk to her.” He growled out and tried to get out of bed. 

“And she will be right back.” Finch pushed him back down. “What was so damn important anyways?”

“She uses god damn children.”

“So?”

Graham grinded his teeth as he spoke, “They’re kids. They should be protected not used like fucking tools.”

Finch frowned, “You don’t understand.”

\----------------------------------

Jo entered the mess and silence slowly filled the room. People noticed her presence and stood, saluting. It didn’t take long until the entire room stood at attention and waited for her leave. She circled around the room until she could see everyone there. “We maybe a gang, we maybe criminals, but we are not heartless.”

She spoke loudly, her voice carrying through the room. “I don’t care if they’re your enemy, friend, or a complete stranger. If you see someone in need you goddamn help them. A man wondered the halls today, exhausted to the point of injury. He asked for help and every one of you turned him away. You disgust me.”

Jo paused allowing her words to sink in. “If I ever hear of anyone behaving like this again they will have to answer to me. I will not stand for this behavior to be repeated. Clear your trays, no dinner for any of you. You don’t fucking deserve it.”

She turned and marched out. Jo understood their hatred for Major Coats. He represented everything they didn’t have. Family, security, happiness. She was sure he didn’t ever have to worry about the hunger gnawing his stomach. He never curled to sleep in an alleyway praying no one would mug him in his sleep. Jo recognized it and hated him for it. But that didn’t matter. They were people, not monsters. While she was in charge her people wouldn’t become the stereotypical gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo returned with Larry in tow. Graham was passed out in the bed while Finch sat on the floor cleaning one of her rifles. Larry went to check on his patient, checking his pulse. Jo stood at the end of the bed and crossed her arms. She glared at the form on her bed. He was more likeable asleep, silent and passive. When he was awake he was nothing but trouble. 

“He’ll be fine.” Larry declared after his brief examination. “He didn’t even tear his stitches.”

“Why’d he leave the hospital?” Jo asked, dropping her arms.

Larry sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Gretel visited him. I don’t know what was said but he was upset. He wanted to speak with you. I told him to stay in bed that you would speak with him later.”

“Apparently he didn’t listen.” Finch spoke up. “We talked for a bit. He isn’t happy that the Commander uses children.”

Jo frowned. “He can’t seem to move past that. I don’t force anyone. Everyone has a choice, they can say no.”

“We know that.” Larry replied.

“Jocelyn, why does it matter? He’s not one of us.” Finch asked while he reassembled the rifle.

“It doesn’t,” Jo snapped then sighed. “I’m just tired. We’re doing everything we can to survive and I don’t think it will be enough.”

She waved off their concerned looks before they could say anything. “It doesn’t matter. Once he wakes up assign him a room and a guide.”

“Any suggestions for the guide?” Finch asked.

“One of the younger kids,” Jo answered him with a slight smile on her face. “They’ve been asking for work and it will annoy himself.”

\------------------

Several days had passed and Graham was getting stronger. Each morning he got up and forced himself to walk to the mess. At first he was weak and had to rest often. Then his strength returned and his walks turned into exercise regiments. A carrier Marine he kept in shape and it didn’t take long for him to recover. If only Larry would clear him to leave.

Larry was making notes in a data pad as Graham stood over him. “Being my shadow won’t change my mind. I can’t let you leave without the Commander’s approval.”

Graham snarled at the mention of Jocelyn Shepard. She’d been avoiding him since assigning his escort. He had more than a few words for the woman, if she’d only oblige him by listening. It was one thing after another, always one step ahead of him. It riled his temper and allowed it to stew. “When is her majesty returning?”

Larry sighed and put the data pad down. “Later today, if they don’t run into trouble. They don’t want to lead the Reapers here.”

“I still think you guys should come with me.” Graham grumbled. “The military could protect you and the kids wouldn’t have to fight.”

“Major,” Larry warned.

“It’s not right Larry.” Graham answered.

“You need to let it go.”

“Never.”

“Then you’re in for disappointment.” Larry pointed out.

\----------------------

They made their way back home, moving from cover to cover. Twenty of them had left four days ago and only six of them were returning.  A new enemy had appeared on the field and killed five of them before they could adjust. Jocelyn rallied her troops and shouted orders until the screaming monster disintegrated. It broke their moral and left everyone shaky for the rest of the tour. Jo decided to cut the trip short and sent the scout home to inform Finch that they were returning.

With one last glance at her team, Jo opened the rusted gate and ushered everyone inside. “Gerald, report to the doc and get that wound fixed. The rest of you, get cleaned up, grab a meal, and take a rest. You’re excused from your duties for the remainder of the week.”

“Yes Commander.” Her teamed called out as they saluted her.

Jo locked the entrance and headed deeper into the tunnels. She wanted a hot bath and s nap, but Finch would be waiting for her debrief in the war room. What she hadn’t expected or wanted was to find Major Coats leaning against the wall waiting for her. She gritted her and lifted her chin as she approached. “I don’t have time right now Major.”

Graham narrowed his eyes, “I need to talk to you.”

“Later.” She answered and walked past him.

“No, now,” Graham reached out and grabbed her arm. She hissed out in pain and brought her fist up. It connected with his jaw and knocked him back a step. Graham cursed at her.

“Don’t man handle me Major.”

“Well if you sat still for two fucking minutes I wouldn’t have to grab at you.” He snarled at her. “Besides, I barely touched you.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m covered in bruises and blood.” Jo yelled at him. “I just got back from a hard tour and don’t have the patience to deal with your arrogant ass. I need to debrief my second, record the new enemy type, and inform family of their losses all before I can relax.”

Graham frowned, “What new enemy?”

“Tall, grey, and screams that make your skin crawl. The bitch tore through us.” Jo hissed between clenched teeth.

“Banshee.”

“What?”

“They’re called Banshees, Reaper processed asari. We received a report about them right before I left my squad.” He sighed and rubbed his face hard. Graham had been hoping they’d have some time before those monsters appeared on Earth. “Look, I can tell Finch about the Banshees. You get cleaned up then inform the families. They’ll understand.”

Jo narrowed her eyes, “What are you playing at Major?”

“Nothing Jocelyn.”

She flinched at her full first name. Finch was the only one that called her that and then only sparingly. “Don’t call me that.”

Graham grinned as he decided to call her that at every opportunity. It annoyed her so it entertained him. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll talk to Finch.”

“Well since you offered so nicely.” Jo turned around and headed back for her room. “This doesn’t change anything Major.”

“Not a thing.” He grinned at her, “Jocelyn.”

She groaned and hurried down the hall, ignoring his chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love their interactions. I can't get enough of these two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter this time around but I felt it had to stop here.  
> Enjoy.

“We’re coming for you.”

“Run bitch.”

“I’ll kill you Shepard!”

Fear and desperation had her running faster. Hunger had driven her to desperation and thievery. It had been stupid but she didn’t think they’d notice it was missing. She’d been wrong. Her small legs were cramping and they won’t hold out for much longer. Jocelyn ducked into the alleyway and jumped onto the fence and started climbing. She made it to the top when a cold hand surrounded her ankle and yanked. Small fingers slipped on the chain link as she fell.

“No please,” she called out and turned.

The banshee picked her up and brought her close. The scream echoed off the walls as the creatures sharp claws lifted for the kill. They rushed forward and Jo screamed.

\-------

Graham rolled out of his bed and reached for his weapon. The familiar weight of the pistol calmed him as he crouched behind the bed. His breathing slowed and his mind struggled to catch up. His body had reacted well before his consciousness understood. The stone floor was cold under his bare feet and the chill prickled his skin. He wore only his boxers and it did little to keep him warm. He longed to curl back under the covers but Graham learned long ago to trust his instincts.

He stayed there, crouched and cold for several minutes. His eyes adjusted to the dark to reveal nothing was amiss. He stood and was circling around the bed when the scream tore through the silence and it was coming from next door.

Graham ran out of his room and kicked her door open. He searched for the danger but the room was empty except for Jocelyn. She was tossing around while screaming. Sympathy tugged at his heart as he crossed the room and attempted to wake her. “Jocelyn, wake up.”

A fist went flying and Graham caught her wrist before it connected. He held her still as he watched her vision clear. He spoke softly and offered a kind smile. “It’s only a nightmare. You’re safe.”

Jo came to and was instantly disgusted with herself. She’d always been plagued with nightmares but took care to muffle them before alerting others. She couldn’t afford to appear weak. She couldn’t let anyone know how the past tormented her. It would be a death sentence and Jo was too attached to survival.

Pulling away, Jo crossed the room to a pitcher of water and bowl awaited. It was ice cold but it woke her up and washed the sweat from her face and neck. He watched her; she could feel his eyes on her back. Gritting her teeth, she hissed out, “What are you doing in my room?”

Graham narrowed his eyes, wary of the spite in her voice. “You were screaming. I thought something was wrong.”

“So you come right in? Don’t even knock?”

“I was trying to help.”

“I don’t want it,” she snarled at him.

Graham felt his temper slipping. He’d almost forgotten how irritating she could be. He’d been blinded by how fragile she looked the night before. She had looked so vulnerable just a few moments ago and it almost fooled him. Now, she snarled at him just for being a good neighbor. “Next time I’ll just let you be then.”

“Now get out,” Jo ordered and opened her door.

He grumbled and stood from the bed. Jo held it in until he left and she slammed the door shut. Leaning against it, she wrapped her arms around herself as she shook. The tremors took hold and Jo didn’t think she would ever stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one.

Graham dressed in his gear and packed his pack. His sniper rifle was stored on his back and he left his room. He’d try one last time to get someone to see some sense before leaving. They were safe in the tunnel for now but they’re not equipped to deal with the threat that lingered outside their door. Last raiding party was proof enough. One banshee took out more than half their soldiers; he didn’t want to think what a horde could do to them.

With a last glance to a sure he had everything Graham left the room and headed down the hall. He’d passed a few people but they all ignored him as usual. He wasn’t welcome here and it didn’t take a genius to recognize it. Graham didn’t understand their hatred for him. He hadn’t done anything, hadn’t been here long enough.

He dropped his pack at the door and pushed into the war room. A guard tried stopping him, causing him to snarl. The young man couldn’t have been more than fifteen. “Let me through.”

The kid shook his head. “Commander’s orders. No one enters without permission.”

“Then get me god damn permission.”

“I can’t do that. The Commander…”

“She fucking banned me didn’t she?”

The kid nodded, “Yes Sir.”

Graham cursed. “Well when your fucking Commander has time, tell her that I wish to speak with her.”

He turned around and stormed out, snatching his bag as he passed.

\------------------

“The Major gave us plenty of data.” Finch spoke as he passed the data pad to her.

Jocelyn frowned and read the report. She was tired of having him turn up where ever she looked. He waited in the mess for her. He sent messages that he wish to speak with her constantly. It was annoying and she didn’t have time for it. She had another raiding party to organize, funerals to arrange, and wounded to look after. Gerald’s wounded had festered and he now fought off an infection. “I suppose we should thank him.”

Finch shrugged, “I think it would be better to just let him go.”

She snorted, “You think he’d just leave?”

“Yes.”

“No, he’d report back to his command and next thing we know we’ll be part of a rescue mission.” Jo groaned. “Or worse, they’ll move in and claim this area as their own.”

“I really don’t think…”

“Finch, I know his kind. He won’t let us be.”

“Then use him.” Finch spoke and gestured to the map. “We’re getting pressured on all sides. The enemy is closing in and we’re running out of trained men.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Ask him to train our soldiers.”

Jo considered this for a moment, her lips pursing. It would work, if he agreed. He would remain under supervision but be useful to the gang. The only problem is he’d still be in her hair all the time. “I don’t like it but we don’t have any other choice.”

Finch nodded, “It’s either that or bring him with you on raids.”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, I’ll speak with him.”

\-----------------------------------

She found him in the recreation room. He ran the border, the make shift track they cleared away for people could exercise freely. His shirt was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavy. Jo entered the room and waited for him to circle around again. He slowed down to a jog then a walk so that he stopped in front of her. His eyes narrowed and his arms crossed.

“So you finally grace me with your presence?” He spat out.

Jo clenched her fist, trying to keep the conversation civil. “I’ve been busy.”

“I won’t take up much of your time then. I want to leave, meet back up with my unit.”

She shook her head, “I can’t do that.”

Graham frowned, “So you’re going to keep me prisoner?”

“If I let you go you’ll report to your superiors. They’ll send a rescue team or worse, move right in. We don’t need the Alliance’s help.”

“Why do you hate the Alliance so much?”

“Because they’re stuck up, pig headed, no good assholes that can’t take their heads out of their asses long enough to see what’s around them.” Jo growled out then shook her head. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m not here to fight. I just want to ask a favor.”

He raised a brow, curious about where that anger came from. He put it away for now, deciding to figure it out later. “Why should I do anything for you?”

“Because it won’t be for me.”

“Then how?”

“You seem to be attached to a notion of keeping people safe. I need you to train a couple of my men so they’ll fight better.” Jo explained.

“How long will I have?”

“A week.”

Graham cursed and shook his head. “Not enough time.”

“Two weeks then.”

He grunted and furrowed his brow in thought. “Maybe… No one under eighteen.”

Jo just barely held back her laugh. “Not going to happen, Coats.”

“God damn it Jocelyn,” He growled and paced away from her. “I won’t teach kids to fight.”

“I’m bringing them whether you do or not. This way they have a better chance.”

“And you can’t just give up this charade?” He snarled.

“No.”

“You’re asking too much.”

Jocelyn shook her head, “No I’m asking just enough. Ten students, two weeks, teach them to shoot and to survive. I’ll use them mostly for sniper duty.”

Graham wanted to pull his hair out. Two sides warred against each other. He could help; he could save those ten just by teaching them a few things. But in the process he’d be sending them to war. It would go against his very nature but what other choice did he have?

“No one under sixteen.” He tried again.

Jocelyn nodded, “I can do that. Anyone younger wouldn’t be able to handle the high power rifles.”

“And I have complete control. You can’t over ride any of my orders.”

“Done.”

“I have final say on who joins my program and who graduates.”

“Within certain parameters,” Jo replied.

“I’ll do it.”

She nodded and held out a hand. He took it and they shook on the deal. With a grin, Jo transferred files from her omnitool to his and returned it. “You can have this back as long as you promise not to contact your commander.”

“Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for two chapters!  
> Enjoy.
> 
> I'm always open for ideas.

He didn’t have anything against teaching the teenagers how to shoot. He’d been twelve when his father first took him to the range. Graham’s lessons began young and gave him a leg up when he enlisted. As a result he was the best shot in his unit. But this was different. He was going to teach these kids so they could do out into the field in two weeks. A short time to learn a life time of lessons.

His ten students had been moved into a room together. They’d been stripped of their belongings and given only what he deemed appropriate. The process had caused a few complaints but Graham wouldn’t have it any other way. He needed access twenty-four seven if he even hopped to succeed. It was oh two hundred when he opened the door to the dark room. His omnitool cast a pale orange light when he activated it. With a few clicks the room was suddenly filled with a shrill alarm. His kids woke up cursing, one even trying to bury his head under his pillow.

With a thought of his instructors and time spent at boot, Graham walked into the room while he shouted. “Wake up and lineup. Move, move, move.”

He watched their sluggish movements and sighed. One was underweight and they all needed more muscle. A couple months of weight training with a regulated diet would have been ideal. Each could easily gain a couple pounds and be fine. Graham shook his head as he spoke, “That was pathetic. When I give an order you complete it quickly and accurately. I have two weeks to turn you into acceptable soldiers. It will be a hard and long journey but we will see it through. Do you understand?”

They grumbled. A few even sneered at him. It was the most disrespectful group he ever encountered. Graham growled at them, “Your commander ordered you here for training. She placed you under my command. You will treat me with respect.”

“Why should we?”

Graham turned and found the kid that spoke. He was a tall kid, standing just below Graham’s six foot three. He was as thin as a twig and acne scares marred his cheeks. The kid couldn’t be more than seventeen and he smirked as Graham approached. Graham smiled at him then moved quickly. Before the kid could react Graham had him pinned by his neck face down.

“Disrespect will be rewarded with pain and humiliation.” Graham released him. “What’s your name kid?”

“Thomas Kirkland,” He answered as he stood.

“Well Private Kirkland, have a seat.” He turned from the boy to the others. “Because of Kirkland’s outburst the rest of you will pay. Drop and give me fifty.”

They obeyed right away, no one being smart mouthed. He turned back and smiled at Kirkland. The kid went pale and Graham knew he took the right route. A gang had a sense of family and loyalty. You protected your family, not make more trouble for them. Life was harsh enough without making it worse.

\-----------------------------

Graham excused them at noon for lunch. He’d worked them right through breakfast, throwing a bottle of water and ration bar at them. He knew he was pushing their limits but he didn’t have the time to ease them into it. He had two weeks to do a thirteen week job. They’d experience the equivalent of hell week and he could only hope they’d make it.

He was watching them eat when Jocelyn walked in. Everyone stood; even his team had struggled to their feet. It was a fascinating sight. She waived them off and retrieved her food before sitting at his table.

He spoke casually as he ate his food, “For one that hates the Alliance you sure run this place like the military.”

“They are just showing their respect.”

He grunted in agreement, “And your rank?”

Jo frowned at him. “What else are they suppose to call me? I have to have some sort of power or everything I worked for collapses. Finch is the only one that is familiar with me and he earned that.”

“Did you consider leaving?”

“Of course,” She snapped the sighed. Jo had sat here intending to check in. Yet every time they spoke they started fighting.  “Why can’t we go two minutes without snapping at each other?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s our witty charm.”

“Maybe,” Jo hissed and stood from her table. “I’m not hungry anymore.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jo decided to leave the Major alone and put some distance between them. With a team of three, she left the base and headed out into the city. They’d been gone for four days with little to no communication with home base. Her and her men had barely slept but it had been worth it. Their packs were filled with food and ammo. She wasn’t sure if it was civilian or an abandoned military outpost but they had stuck gold.

They crouched in an abandoned house as they waited. Their scout had gone out to search for a safe route. It had been several minutes and Jo was starting to worry. The kid was only eight but he was her second best scout. Hansel and Gretel were better but they always worked as a pair and they were still recovering from the last tour. Jo was the only one that went on back to back tours. She insisted that everyone take a break before leaving again.

She shifted her weight and glanced at the time. Another five minutes had passed, something was wrong. Jo turned to her other team mates and could see the worry in their eyes. She’d have to go look for the kid. “Okay, if I’m not back in ten minutes head for the base together.”

“Commander…”

Jo shook her head and removed her back before handing it over. “If I’m not back in a week, Finch gets leadership. Am I understood?”

They both nodded before standing and saluting her. Jo returned their salute and left the building.

\-------------------

“Ten minutes, that’s all I want. Ten minutes of everyone keeping their rifle up and steady.” Graham barked as he moved down the line. Each of his charges stood with their rifles up and sighted. Each time one drooped and lost their target he restarted the timer. They’d been at it for an hour now.

“Almost done,” He urged them on as he watched their muscles tense.

Out of the corner of his eye Graham watched as someone entered the room. It was his former escort now turned messenger. Him and Finch used him to ferret messages back and forth. He waved the kid over while keeping an eye on his men. “What’s he want this time kiddo?”

“Finch wants to see you in the war room right away.”

Graham frowned, “I’m a little busy right now. I’ll go to him at the end of the day.”

The kid shook his head. “He said that you were to drop everything and come right over.”

He sighed, “Fine. Tell him I’ll be right over.”

“If you’re not there in five I’ll have to come back for you.” He replied before completing his task.

Graham tuned back to his men and issued his orders. “At ease. Private Kirkland, you’re in charge. Field strip, clean, and reassemble your rifles until everyone can do it in less than five minutes.  If I’m not back, report to the mess for lunch.”

They saluted him, which was an improvement from eleven days ago, but it was their gang’s salute. Graham couldn’t break them of the habit. He tried to reach out to them and provide them with options. He spoke highly of the Alliance but they ignored him. The Reds were their life and they weren’t going to leave it.

He hurried through the tunnels until he arrived at the war room. The guard waved him right in. Graham found Finch hunched over the map arguing with Gretel. Hansel stood behind his sister, silent, as the two exchanged words. Gretel stabbed the map with her finger as she spoke. “It’s no man’s land. These few blocks were overrun weeks ago. I told her the same thing!”

“Gretel,” Finch warned.

“No, I warned her, begged her to not go or bring us with her.” Gretel turned her finger onto him, driving it into Finch’s chest.

“Show your respect. I will not suffer your temper tantrum girl.”

“I’ll show you a tem…” She was silenced by her brother.

Hansel grabbed his sister, placing his hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry sir. She’s just acting out because she’s concerned.”

Finch frowned but waved them off, turning his attention to Graham. “I need your team.”

Graham narrowed his eyes, “I still have three days with them.”

“Not anymore. Have them gear up.”

“Wait just one damn minute. Jocelyn gave me two weeks to train them.” He yelled.

Finch glared at him, “Well Shepard is no longer in charge. Have your men gear up.”

“What do you mean she’s not in charge anymore?” He demanded.

“She went MIA during a routine tour. Two of her men returned with her orders, placing me in charge.” Finch snarled, hurt and anger lacing his voice. “They were in enemy territory. Hansel and Gretel will escort your team in to locate and extract.”

“How long has she been missing?”

“A week.”

Graham cursed, “Chances are she’s dead or worse.”

Finch flinched and nodded, “We need a body otherwise we’ll have to relocate.”

He frowned. Graham didn’t want to send them out. Despite his time with them, he still considered his team children. It was insane to send an entire team behind enemy lines to recover a body. “Why not just move? Why risk so many?”

There was a flash of something in Finch’s eyes. It was an anger he had never seen before. It contorted his face and caused his entire body to tense. “Fucking Alliance.”

Finch took a couple breathes, forcing himself to calm down. “Everyone here owes that woman their lives. We would gladly sacrifice everything for her. Besides, she wasn’t the only one lost.”

“Who else?”

“One of our scouts, David, only eight years old.”

“What?” Graham snapped. He cursed loudly as he paced the room. Growling he turned back to Finch. “I’m going with them.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Graham slammed his fist on the table. “My team, my rules. I’m going with them.”

“Fine. Be ready in an hour. Hansel and Gretel are your scouts.” Finch dismissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I wonder what's going to happen next.  
> /grin


End file.
